Star Sands
by KirasTastefulTragedy
Summary: He knew the dark man had been watching him... drawing him to this place should surely get him to open up about the reason's why... Directly    Yaoi warning.  Cloud/Vincent.  started as a challenge fic between Princess Turk and I... has become more...


**THIS IS PRINCESS TURK'S AND MY 4TH CHALLENGE WEEK….. THIS TIME *DRUMROLL* "WELL ENDOWED CLOUD" HEHE…. WELL… ON WITH THE STORY AND FUN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or their characters**

**Warnings: Many… :P ok… lil bit of angst, and of course adult situations and some rough playtime for Vincent and Cloud. Yaoi!**

"Star Sands"

Part 1

'We're doing this MY way'

Cloud didn't react but he was beginning to wonder what Vincent found so amusing. He probably even knew that the blond could tell his presence was nearby. The dark specter-like person that was his friend could move in a wraith like quality unnoticed by many if not most. But Cloud knew him well, and had felt his ever lingering presence even more so lately.

Cloud gave a slight unseen nod, more mentally than anything and rose from his crouched position at the water's edge. He knew that Vincent's interest had been peeked by Cloud's wanderings to bring them to this place which was far from his usual area's that Cloud would go to have time away from his business and Tifa, and the stresses of reality at edge. But Cloud had an ulterior motive tonight. He wanted to lead Vincent somewhere where the man would be more at ease to tell him the truth as to why he'd been followed by him so much. But Cloud had to do so in a manner that didn't hurt the man's pride. As it was obvious that Vincent hadn't wanted to be called out or he would have come forward on his own accord far sooner, like he normally did when Cloud or one of their friends needed direction or advice from the wise and silent ex-Turk.

Cloud gave a half hidden smirk with one side of his lips curling up, Vincent was very curious now as Cloud went back to Fenrir to not get on, but to pull out a couple of his thinner swords and give them a few practice spins and thrusts. The red caped man wasn't even trying to hide his presence now as he stood out on an unnaturally white limb slightly behind and to Cloud's left.

Cloud decided to exercise his sword skills a few more minutes. He knew that Vincent appreciated his sword skills as much as Cloud appreciated his sharp shooting skills. He gave a slight leap spinning the two lean and light swords with him like a slight dance moving in time to his own internal music and that of the phantom-like forest that surrounded them.

Vincent watched with rapt attention. He knew Cloud knew he was there, but most likely the strong blond warrior wouldn't mind, most people were used to Vincent staying in the quiet background, always keeping to himself and quiet. He yearned to open up and talk to Cloud and share his thoughts. But he knew Cloud wanted the break away from everyone thus he respected the space between them. Cloud wanted to get away from the distractions and stresses of a business and friends, friends that Cloud never claimed, but they had claimed him. Vincent included.

He buried his face into the cowl of his cloak maybe Vincent was wrong in following the man at all. He was stepping over an imaginary boundary by glancing into the man's personal retreats the way he did. The minute he'd realized Cloud was coming here, Vincent had been alarmed, afraid that Cloud was facing something new, or perhaps extremely tough older demons again. But this place, this was normally Vincent's own private sanctuary… surely if Cloud was bothered by his presence he wouldn't have retreated here?

Vincent visibly relaxed from his tense position, he'd been ready to flee, second guessing his position of watching over the blond warrior. But he watched enchanted by the movements … Cloud was dancing with his swords, he KNEW Vincent was watching. If only he knew how Vincent felt. Vincent cried inside watching him, knowing he could never come forward with his feelings for the stubborn and independent man.

Cloud felt a shift in the atmosphere. He could feel the indecision coming from Vincent in palpable waves, if the silent man had left Cloud would have given up on finding an answer to his questions. But now that Vincent had decided to stay, relaxing to the lull of this being his own private sanctuary normally, Cloud shifted gears.

Quietly he spoke, knowing the ex-Turk would hear him clearly. "Vincent..." He began in his soft spoken yet clear voice. "Join me…" And Cloud tossed the smaller of the two swords to sink into the tree's trunk near Vincent. It wasn't a threatening move, only an invitation to spar with the man.

Vincent smirked into his cowl, this would be interesting. Vincent was itching to join Clouds dance since he'd watched him. He pulled out Cerberus swiftly managing to get off three shots consecutively each with the triple shot. Aiming, not for anything vital just in case, but with the comfort knowing Cloud could easily deflect them with his remaining sword. Then pulling the second smaller sword out of the tree he easily leapt from branch to branch to the floor of the forest all while watching a small smile develop on Clouds face.

Cloud easily maneuvered his sword to deflect Vincent's shots. They'd go easy on each other… but it was fun to spar with a friend. His grin widened surprisingly as Vincent came closer with his own sword in the darker and taller man's hand.

Vincent put Cerberus away, he wasn't a sword fighter naturally, but he could handle one well enough. He came up to Cloud trying to keep any sign of emotion off of his face, which was hard to do with Cloud sporting a genuine smile in front of him. Maybe he should have come out sooner to spar with the man. He came up quickly crossing swords with cloud and met the man's gaze with his own. No words were exchanged and Cloud easily pushed him back with his own sword.

Cloud swung and leapt at Vincent not uttering a sound. They crossed swords again and again, neither going for any damaging blows. They leapt from limb to limb in the forest and splashed at the water's edge, not working up a sweat but both getting a good workout. Cloud's smirk had waned; he had a soft and relaxed yet determined look on his face now. As did Vincent, they seemed at peace as they spared.

Vincent finally broke the silence, actually surprising Cloud. He thrust Cloud's own sword against the one the blond held and backed him towards a tree. "So, you have something on your mind…" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The ex-Turk had deduced that only moments into their sparing. The blond warrior wouldn't have continued so long if there wasn't something he was hesitating to ask or say to him. They're sparing never lasted long, both afraid of their inner demons taking over. Rage was usually dominate when they pretended to fight. But now that Cloud has relaxed, as had he… this was as good a time as ever.

He raised an eyebrow at Clouds slightly stunned expression, the blond man was backed against a tree now unsure of how he'd gotten pinned by the ex-Turk.

Cloud was stunned silent. Could Vincent really read him that well, of course he could. Cloud shook his head and looked at how he was pinned by the taller man. Vincent had once been a Turk, and now his senses and quiet fortitude had led him to being an excellent observer as well as a wise person to turn to for advice.

Cloud allowed Vincent to keep him pinned. He decided to be forward and tell Vincent exactly what had been on his mind. "Why do you follow me?"

It was Vincent's turn to be slightly surprised, but he didn't allow it to show on his face. He gave an ever so slight shake to his head and pushed the blade that Cloud had lent him harder against the creamy skin of the blonde's neck. "I simply observe everyone, you know that Cloud. No harmful reason." Vincent shouldn't argue his reason. He very easily could have kept silent and retreated as he would have with anyone else. Why did Cloud make him feel that he needed to explain? Maybe he wanted any reason to come that would make it ok for him to stay Clouds silent watcher.

Cloud closed his eyes and allowed a small smirk to grace his features again. "I know that Vincent, but there is something more. I feel it coming from you. Tell me you don't feel it too? I know you are nearby me all the time. I feel you. I sense you. You could simply approach me." Cloud surprised himself in his own honesty, he hadn't meant to be that descriptive. He felt his body shiver at the thought of being this close as he had asked the questions.

Cloud stared at the beautiful crimson enhanced eyes that glanced down into his own, reading his very soul, strength, fear, and something else easily readable in Vincent's own. Cloud's own gaze shifted to a questioning look as he read the vulnerability in this dark phantom of a man. He'd always sensed a quiet sureness but here with their eyes locked in this quest he sensed a fear of being hurt. Akin to his own.

Vincent was silent. The question and basic admissions in Clouds words stunning the normally stoic and quiet man. He gazed silently into Clouds own eyes. The brilliant blue staring back into his own. Reading his soul while he tried to sense what Cloud was meaning and feeling in that moment. He could see that Cloud was sure of his own words, not doubtful. But he feared being used or hurt or maybe he feared that he would be betrayed. No Vincent shook his head and averted his eyes to the chest of the man in question. He was reading far too much into this moment. He was allowing himself to be far too sure.

Cloud watched the shifting emotions on Vincent's face, hardly readable but there none-the-less. The ex-Turk went from quiet reserved reading, to a look of hopefulness, to a look of shame and regret. Maybe Cloud was allowing himself to look into it too much. But by the Gods he'd been feeling something unattainable recently as the stealthy man-wraith had followed him. Cloud had been silently hopeful that the man would join him, talk to him, and spend time with him. Now here he was in front of him, slipping away figuratively and emotionally by the millisecond.

Cloud wasn't about to let the man slip away any further. He needed to get a straight answer and also allow his own feelings to be known. If he lost faith and trust form the man… so be it. This silent torture needed to be over with.

Cloud used his own withheld strength to quickly overpower Vincent to the surprise of the gunman almost instantaneously flipping their positions and thrusting his sword under the one that Vincent had locking the blades and successfully tossing them both to the side on the ground.

He had a hold of the front of Vincent's Cloak by one fist and the other was against the tree next to Vincent's head successfully trapping the dark man against the tree, pinned by Clouds arm and fist as well as his body as he pressed firmly his legs against the gunman's

Vincent looked back up to Clouds eyes, the twin blue orbs burning into his own crimson ones. Vincent took in a deep breath at their closeness. Did Cloud really know how he felt maybe? He allowed his gaze to speak for him as he poured his feelings of need and want speaking louder than any words could. He slowly lifted his hands that had remained at his sides till that moment, in a non-threatening and gradual lift to both set gently on Cloud's chest in a silent plea, and relaxed his tense body back against the tree submissively in that moment. Not knowing why… but it felt so natural that second, as Cloud stood pinning him effectively there.

Cloud's eyes burned with something that Vincent hadn't seen in a very long time and didn't know how to react, but neither did Cloud. The blond warrior felt frozen to that spot, unable to explain his actions and then taking in the movement and shift of Vincent's position, ever so slightly yet markedly so from that of sparring partner to that of a submissive form in front of him. Vincent's face softened as he gazed up at Cloud and Cloud could read in that moment far more than if Vincent had tried to explain anything to him.

Cloud felt a rush of sudden lust run through his veins and heated his blood up beyond any return. He threw his head forward and up to meet Vincent's, as the gunman closed his eyes. Cloud crushed their lips together not allowing either of them to utter a word that could break the gossamer spell of that moment. He heard the intake of breath that Vincent took but the darker man didn't try to stop him, or try to overtake the kiss, allowing Cloud to dominate it.

Their lips met, tasted and kissed, Vincent s lips parted as Cloud allowed his tongue to gently nudge at the seam. Cloud allowed his tongue to dive into the warmer cavern of Vincent's mouth tasting and feeling every part of the taller man's orifice. He tangled tongues with Vincent causing the gunman to moan slightly into Clouds mouth.

The fist cloud had clenched the front of Vincent's cloak with, lessened it grip and instead splayed his fingers across the man's chest now feeling the slightly cooler skin through the ex-Turk's clothes. He pulled back from the kiss so slowly as if afraid that he couldn't return to the man's lips when he did so. He watched Vincent's eyes slowly open. Waiting to read a sense of hatred in them Cloud stilled his hand that was on Vincent's chest that had begun rubbing circles with his thumb.

Vincent opened his eyes to see self hatred in Cloud's. He knew Cloud questioned his own actions now in the hesitancy, and halted movement. He needed to convey to Cloud that it was ok. He found his voice and allowed his eyes to drift to Clouds hand on his chest which he then covered with his own. "Please." He said so softly, not knowing what else to say. This situation was not as he'd pictured it. Actually Vincent had never been able to picture anything like this ever coming to fruition with the blond warrior that he'd learned to care about and watched over.

Cloud found his inner strength and surety again with that simple request from the gunman. But he needed this moment to be unique. He looked up to Vincent literally and emotionally but in this moment here and now he needed control, he needed to reassured of many things. He hadn't brought Vincent out of hiding for that reason, but now pinning the taller man and holding himself up against Vincent he felt the burning need to show dominance here and now. He didn't know what would come of this meeting, if anything … but he needed this one thing.

"Yes… but… We're doing this MY way." He said calmly and securely, then added softer. "Is that ok?" He searched the Crimson eyed gaze for any doubt and found none. The only answer he received was Vincent relaxing his head back against the tree, exposing his rarely exposed throat.

Cloud moaned audibly at the display of rarely seen flesh and brought his lips down to it pressing his groin against the taller man's leg to assert his feelings. Vincent merely gasped lightly as the long forgotten feel of lips tracing the pulse of his neck, nibbling softly kissing and feeling so gently then the press of Cloud's firm erection against his legs through the fabric of his pants and Cloak enough to make his drunk in expectation. He'd been happily surprised at the declaration but was excited about it.

Vincent wrapped his arms around Cloud's back. "Please" he said again and yanked the smaller blond against him hard. Cloud was surprised but readily complied with the verbal and silent request. He bit down, harsh on the tender skin of Vincent's neck where it met his shoulder. Drawing a slight amount of blood he suckled firmly on the flesh causing Vincent to pant and writhe under Cloud's pressing embrace, and leaving a bold mark in return.

Cloud was slipping on his hold of the man and of his own control. He yanked Vincent away from the tree and demanded, "Strip." And pulled away to do so himself. The gunman and ex-Turk readily complied taking his eyes regrettably away from the blond and fair skinned man in front of him. They needed this far too much to be slow and sweet.

Vincent undid all of the buckles on his outfit with practiced efficiency as he heard Cloud removing his armor and belts. He made his way through his outfit successfully removing all of the articles and laying them in a neat pile under a tree that he stood next to. He went to turn around and suddenly felt himself blocked by arms wrapping round form behind him. Cloud's arms locked him from turning and seeing the man he wanted so badly.

"Just wait…" A calm voice laced with lust whispered in his ear. Cloud traced the porcelain-like skin of Vincent's chest from behind allowing his fingers to quickly delve over the ridges and mounds of the muscles on Vincent's abs. Effectively Cloud's hands evoked a shiver through Vincent as they traced back up to grasp both of the gun man's nipples rolling them and pinching them.

Vincent bit back a moan as his nipples were toyed with but as soon as he felt Cloud's sizable erection press up against his backside he couldn't hold it back anymore. He moaned loudly and pressed back without a second thought. God's Cloud felt huge. It made Vincent's own erection drip in wanton desire.

Cloud smiled as he felt Vincent's reaction to his sizable and formidable erection. He wanted to get the man so worked up that it didn't scare him when he saw him. Though Cloud was not a tall or very overly broad man, he was extremely well endowed. He bit down harshly on the back of Vincent's neck, not drawing blood this time but leaving a bruising mark none-the-less. He ground harder against Vincent's backside allowing the tip of his erection to rub from behind Vincent's balls to his opening. Cloud reached down with one hand to run his finger beside his own erection. He felt with his fingertip at Vincent's opening teasing and tempting but not entering.

He pulled his hand back and slapped Vincent's ass loudly, the slap ringing through the silent forest. Vincent's gasp was almost as loud followed by a low moan. Vincent never thought that things such as this would entice him so much but right then he could give himself fully over to cloud.

Cloud felt the moment that Vincent gave over fully as the man relaxed and arched his back slightly to present himself more fully to Cloud. Cloud took that moment to kiss again at Vincent's back and run the hand that had remained on his chest down to his erection ghosting his fingers over it gently all the way down the length and lightly swirling his fingers over the tip.

Without warning Cloud switched gears, yanking Vincent around with his SOLDIER strength harshly grabbing the man's wrists with a bruising grip and throwing him back against the forest floor. The ethereal lighting making the man's face seem shrouded in magical glory, making the pale features even more wraith-like than before. He sat up allowing the ex-Turk's gaze to roam over his body.

Cloud watched with silent amusement as Vincent's eyes widened at the sight of the monstrous cock dripping in need. He was flush and fully erect jutting out away from his belly, twitching with need. His own gaze predatory, yet trying to withhold till the darker man accepted what he saw. Vincent surprised him as he let his mouth open in lust and his eyes hooded over as hi almost whined in need and thrusted his hips up against the legs holding him down. Not a word, no sign of fear. Only amazement and need filled those crimson hooded eyes.

Cloud literally growled as he descended down to the man covering him with his own naked flesh. He claimed Vincent's lips in a bruising and brutal kiss. Grinding his massive erection against the still impressive one of the ex-Turk's. He still held the wrists of the darker man in the bruising and cruel grip. Moaning lightly along as Vincent moaned louder.

Cloud shifted his hands. Pulling Vincent's wrists together to hold them in one hand. He reached down between them to begin stroking Vincent's dripping and hardened flesh. He broke the kiss to begin biting down the side of Vincent's neck again. Ghosting his fingers back against Vincent's entrance before resuming stroking him again. "I want you to moan… moan and cum for me…" Cloud whispered into Vincent's ear.

The darker man didn't think it was possible but when he heard those words the thrusted harshly into the grip that held his erection and lost himself, moaning like he'd been instructed too, though he wouldn't have been able to withhold it even without the command. He came hard and fast feeling Cloud's grip cup over the tip of his erection.

"I need you now… relax for me" Cloud said gently as he released Vincent's wrists and switching to grip the gun man's hip as he shifted between Vincent's legs and lifted the one knee to bend to his right side. He leaned down to kiss Vincent again. And using Vincent's release he probed dampened fingers, two of them at Vincent's needy entrance. He tried to move slowly, dipping the tips' of one finger then the second in and gently pressing up into the tight passage.

"Cloud… please… more…" Vincent whispered out between moans of pleasure. If the dark haired man was feeling pain it was over shadowed by need. Cloud looked at the man's already rehardening erection and practically whimpered in need of his own. He wanted to be inside him… now. He pushed his fingers hard up inside, and moved them a little bit before shoving third inside stretching and pulling firmly at the sides of Vincent's passageway. "No cloud… now" Vincent moaned again.

Cloud pulled his fingers out eyes blazing in unworldly color now as he narrowed his gaze down to Vincent's now. He rubbed his erection with the remaining dampness from Vincent's release and lined himself up to Vincent's barely stretched passage. He leaned down again claiming Vincent's lips in a dance that they both shared equally now. Both in need of fulfillment only the other could grant.

Cloud pressed the head of his massive erection into Vincent's entrance, eliciting a slight hiss from the gunman around their still smoldering kiss. He pressed in gradually and calmly without stopping listening to the way Vincent's breathing picked up and his grip tightened around Cloud's back.

Vincent screamed silently inside as he took in panting breath after breath. He'd never been with a man like this before. Not in this role anyway. He knew what to expect, and wanted it. But the pain of Cloud's massive cock stretching him and slightly tearing him, though he went slow and steady was enough to make the man heady with pain. The pain was giving him a high though. Clouds grip[ tightened on his hips as he felt Cloud stop. He was in all the way. Vincent growled out a chocked moan. The pain was magnificent. It burned and tore at his overly stretched opening.

Gaia Vincent was beautiful, his eyes now closed, his face filled with pain and ecstasy mixed into one. Cloud only gave him a second before he pulled back and thrust into him fully again. Causing them both to cry out. "Shit… Vincent I can't hold back." He ground out between clenched teeth. He thrust in two more times waiting on a reply or a reaction from the gunman.

"Fuck me cloud... Do it now!" Vincent said an threw his eyes open to yank Cloud with all his might to his chest and bit down on Cloud's shoulder as the blonde's thrust's grew frantic and frenzied.

Cloud couldn't hold back. He began thrusting wildly into Vincent subtly shifting a few times looking for the angle that would make the ex-Turk scream his name. Vincent suddenly bit down a second time crying out harsh as Cloud smirked and began ramming to him repeatedly at that angle. Feeling Vincent's muscles begin to clench and quiver he knew the man was close.

Cloud let go of one bruising grip which had dug his nails into Vincent's hips as well and switched his hands between the two sandwiched bodies to stroke Vincent's once again weeping flesh. "I want you to cum… Vincent…" Cloud hissed again to the darker man. And felt Vincent's inside clamp down hard and fast on his massive erection. The ex-Turk coming again hard, with a loud cry of Cloud's name and clutching tensely to the blonde's shoulders.

Cloud rammed his iron-like manhood into the tight and still clenching heat of the ex-Turk a couple of more times before crying out as well. He called Vincent's name almost in a mournful wail as he came inside the gunman, hot spurting semen coating the insides of the still tight passageway. Cloud rested his head and slowed his movements before stopping them altogether and laying his body completely relaxed splayed across Vincent's.

Neither moved, neither touched or whispered or kissed. They didn't fully know what had transpired, or why. They laid in silent staring off in opposite directions at the haunting and silent forest around them, their own slowing breathing the only soothing song that could be heard at all.

Vincent lay, wondering if Cloud could begin to care for him, open up to him. And Cloud lay there wondering if he'd betrayed and hurt his dark friend and ruined their silent friendship beyond repair. A sad sorrow filled the air around them as they slowly drifted off in the luminescent wooded and ancient spirit guarded forest.

~~~End~~~

A/N: Well… this started as a oneshot… but I liked the chemistry that was building I just might do something more with this. We'll see. I have a lot fo other works that need updating. But. Keep watch on this. I originally was going to title it "We're doing this MY way" but have decided since I wish to expand it, to name is "Star Sands"…. Inspired by the song "Star sands" by Gackt :P


End file.
